A container for liquefied cosmetic material such as rouge, lip gloss, eyeliner, manicure or the like comprises, as shown in FIG. 3, a container body 11 for storing liquefied cosmetic material 10, a cap 1 to mate with a mouth 12 of the container body 11 for closing the container body 11, an application stick 4 depending from the top of a mating hole 2 to be inserted into the container body 11, an application portion 6 having a brush 7 at an end of the application stick 4 by a capsule 8 in form of a metal sleeve, and a wiper 14 mounted in the mouth portion 12 of the container body 11 in the condition for allowing the application stick 4 to penetrate for the purpose of sweeping off the liquefied cosmetic material 10 attached to the application stick 4 when the application stick 4 passes through.
However, as shown in FIG. 6, sine the diameter of a wipe-off hole 16 at a wipe-off portion 15 of the wiper 14 is smaller than the outer diameter of the application stick 4 and a capsule 8 at the application portion 6, outer hair of the brush 7 at the application portion 6 tends to be bent in the opposite direction and broken when the application portion 6 passes through the wipe-off portion 15 of the wiper 14 during insertion of the application stick 4 into the container body 11. The broken hair 17 does not return to its original position as shown in FIG. 7. Accordingly, if there is any broken hair 17 at the application portion 6, there encounters a fatal problem of difficulty in applying the cosmetic material with clear outline, applying the cosmetic material at undesired positions, or requiring special care for inserting or extracting the application device.
As a measure to this problem, a Patent Document JP2003-169713 A1 proposes a container for liquefied cosmetic material, in which an open portion at the end of a capsule is made to have a larger thickness toward inside in the radius direction and the inner diameter of the open portion at the end of the capsule is made smaller than the inner diameter at the wipe-off portion of the wiper.